Threats and Torment
by maritsa.m.vazquez
Summary: The kishin egg's haunting last words were; "We have plans especially for you. There are many more of us waiting for you, and we will find you soon enough." Maka goes out for some fresh air, but what will happen when she is cornered by two kishin eggs with no weapon? Review this story-it may be a little OOC, though...Rated T for language and other stuff(no, not Lemons, you perverts


**Soul's POV**

Maka and I had just come home from our latest kishin egg hunt, and we were exhausted. Maka went to go make dinner, and I threw myself on the couch. Eating dinner was very quiet. It always was when we'd just finished a mission. Maka barely ate anything; she was probably going over what had just happened.

*flashback to the end of the fight*

Maka threw my blade by the kishin egg, but it dodged and she missed. "Even if you do defeat me, girl," it hissed as she finally managed a deep cut into it, "we have plans especially for you. There are many more of us waiting for you, and we will find you soon enough."

The thing exploded into laughter as its skin disintegrated and I went for its soul. I held the red, rocky feeling soul in my hands and turned to Maka, who was now trembling in fear.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Maka. I'm sure it was only trying to scare us. Besides," I chewed and swallowed the soul and then stood up and faced her, "cool guys don't let anything happen to their partners." I smirked.

*end of flashback*

Yeah, I get that Maka might be a little scared about what that kishin egg said to her. I could kind of understand real fear as I'd gone through it myself.

She suddenly stood up, putting her plate in the sink and then grabbing her coat. "I'm going out, Soul. I'll be back soon." Then she walked out the door.

**Maka's POV**

I closed the door behind me as I left. I needed some fresh air; the thoughts about the kishin egg were clouding all of my thoughts. I reached an alleyway right nest to Black Star and Tsubaki's house.

I walked down the alleyway, then as I reached a corner, I just sat down and started crying. I could never tell Soul how truly scared I was. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard, "Well, look what we have here. It's the meister we've been looking for! And her weapon is nowhere to be found…what should we do?"

I looked up, only to be faced with two figures that I determined with my Soul Perception were two kishin eggs. I tried to scream for Black Star and Tsubaki, but my screams died out as one of the eggs hit me with a large metal object.

**Black Star's POV**

I was talking with Tsubaki when I heard a scream. I played it off at first, but then the screams got louder and clearer. "Black Star! Tsubaki! Help! They-" then the screams suddenly stopped.

Maka…that was Maka's scream! What was going on? How dare somebody touches my friend?! Tsubaki was already at the door. I ran straight to Soul's house; I figured he should know what we just heard.

**Soul's POV**

I heard a loud knock at the door. _Must be Maka…that idiot! She forgot her keys, didn't she?_ But when I opened the door, it wasn't Maka. It was Black Star and Tsubaki.

_This isn't good…what could have happened to Maka?_ "W-we heard Maka scream! Soul, she's in trouble! We went outside and we couldn't find her!" Tsubaki cried. I cursed under my breath.

"The kishin egg…" I whispered. I knew I'd never find her right now, though, so I offered that the two would stay the night and we'd find her the next day.

Please Maka, just be alright…Make it through the night…I begged to Death that she would be fine when we found her.

*9 hours later*

I heard a knock at the door. I ran towards the door, opening it. I looked down and saw a big puddle of blood. Then I realized that it wasn't only blood that was there.

It was Maka, lying face down in her own blood, and she had no clothes on.

"Maka?!" She had a hand on her stomach, which was bleeding like crazy. I bent down and when I touched her shoulder, she whimpered. "N-no…Don't touch me, please!" She shouted.

I pulled my hand away. How was I supposed to help her if I couldn't even touch her? Black Star and Tsubaki showed up behind me. They took their places besides Maka.

They got the same reaction from her as me, though. They tried to pick her up, and she just pushed them away. I ran for the closest mirror, and I dialed for Lord Death.

"Hey, there Soul! How are you doing? What's up?" His strange voice greeted. "Lord Death, last night Maka was kidnapped and she just showed up at the door, but she won't let anybody touch her! Please send somebody to help!" I cried frantically into the glass.

Lord Death's expression took a stern look. "I'll send Stein right away." He said, then the call ended.

**Maka's POV**

It hurt. It hurt everywhere. I couldn't even look at my friends and let them help me. I was too afraid. I didn't want them to worry about me; I just wanted to be left alone.

Tsubaki kept on asking me what happened, but when she'd put her loving hand onto my shoulder, I'd just push it away again. My stomach was hurting very badly. I knew it was bleeding, but my whole body was going numb, except for that one spot.

I looked up at Tsubaki and her worried eyes looked back at me, as if asking for permission. I simply nodded, deciding that Tsubaki wasn't going to hurt me.

At least not as bad as they did.

*flashback to the night before*

I woke up in a cold, dark room. I couldn't remember anything that happened, I only knew that my head hurt a lot. I tried to move my hand so I could place it on my head, but I found it shackled. In that moment, I remembered everything.

I started to cry out of fear, and then I tried to scream for help, but I was greeted with a gag being placed around my mouth. "Now, now, Maka, you wouldn't want to upset us, now would you? All you need to do is let us have our way with you, then you can go home."

The kishin egg smiled a sickening grin. I knew what he meant by that, and I started to cry even harder. It smacked me across the face with its long, sharpened nails. "There will be none of that, or I'll do something way worse than a smack next time. Now, shall we begin?"

I protested, unable to breathe, or even think as it used its nails to shred my top. I struggled as hard as I could, and then another creature came and tightened my restraints as the other began slicing my skin. "You're not getting away; not until we're finished with you."

Its roughly skinned hand slid down my shoulder, and I flinched. "Such soft skin…this will be fun." The kishin egg said, and he tore up the remainder of my clothes. "Please, don't! No! Please!" I began crying, knowing that my pleas were useless.

When the two finished with me, I just sat there, emotionless. I had learned by then that the more I struggled, the more I would be hurt. The first kishin egg was sitting in front of me, panting in pleasure. I had given it all it wanted. Why weren't they letting me go? Then I remembered; I was with a kishin egg.

"I know you liked that, Maka." It grinned. "Like hell!" I screamed as I spit in his face. He wiped the spit off from his face. Then, his nails grew longer as he lunged at me. "You'll regret doing that, sweetie!" And I felt the nails coming out of my back.

When I woke up, I was on the floor of my apartment. The pain from my stomach immediately shot through my body, and I whimpered. Soul opened the door and then looked down at me.

*end of flashback*

Tsubaki's POV

Maka was hurt very badly. When we took her to the hospital, she fell unconscious. I think it was rather for the best…but Stein said the injury was bad, and I could tell there was something else he wasn't telling us, but I would press on that later on. Once her injuries were wrapped up, they had taken her back home.

I hope that she doesn't suffer any more than she already has.

Soul's POV

2 days. I had to wait 2 days for Maka to wake up. I knew something bad happened; I wanted to wake her up and ask, but Stein told me I had to wait. I was now sitting by Maka's bed, my face in my hands. _This is my fault…I shouldn't have let her go out alone! God, what the hell was I thinking?_

I moved up my head and looked at her. It was then that I noticed that her fingers were twitching. I grabbed her hand. "Maka? Maka, it's me, Soul! Wake up, you idiot! Cool partners don't worry each other! Come on, damn it, why won't you wake up?!" I began shouting at her.

Then she started screaming. She bolted upright screaming, "No! Get off of me!" and began punching the air. "Maka! You're dreaming! Wake up!" I yelled. She threw herself onto the bed.

"No! Please! Let me go home! Don't touch me anymore!" she kept screaming. I shook her one last time. She stopped thrashing around and her movements stilled. Her eyelids fluttered open.

Then she looked around, confusedly, and turned her head to look at me. "S-Soul?" her voice sounded so broken, it was killing me inside. "Hey, Maka. Are you okay?" I asked as I went to hug her. But when our skin made contact, her eyes filled with pure fear; a look I'd never seen on her before. It was almost scaring me.

"No, please; don't touch me. I don't want to be touched anymore." Her eyes became dead, looking off into somewhere else. My heart sank.

I knew then that she wasn't going to be recovering anytime soon.


End file.
